


Let's Not Think

by Rilaua



Category: Disney - All Media Types, My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Bethan - Freeform, Fluff, Hands, Longing, M/M, mbav
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 17:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rilaua/pseuds/Rilaua
Summary: Benny wants to talk; he's the head (this time).Ethan wants to walk; he's the heart (this time).





	Let's Not Think

You're pretty. That's all I know. But it doesn't matter now with the headless Gorgon infront of us.

You're pretty is all I know, and I skim my spellbook for a quick blast but all my eyes find are spells that read for flowers.

It works, though. The Gorgon is tangled in flower stems and you rip it's heart out. I'm thinking about whether you'd ever do that to me.

"Benny, are you still thinking about it?"

"About what?" I knew. But I didn't want to.

"You know," you say. it breaks my skin. I'm spiraling and my eyes close.

"Yeah."

* * *

  
You're pretty. That's all I'm thinking. It's been on my mind since you wiped your lips on mine.

But did you think it was a mistake? I'm sorry.

I'm sorry for your actions.

* * *

"Benny, your eyes are green."

It was weird that you said that when your eyes were sparkling. It was weird that you said that when we were sitting in math class. It was weird that you pushed my hair back after math class when we closed our lockers. It was weird that no one saw. It was weird that your face bumped into my cheek before we separated to go home.

"And yours are brown."

* * *

Your hand is soft and I only know this because you dragged me down the hallway to follow this mutant rat (and other reasons I'm not sure you want me thinking about).

Sarah was following and you didn't want her to see. When your hand left my arm I was cold.

So cold.

Sarah was smelling for the rodent, and you were too, in your own way. I was lost because your hand wasn't there. I kept looking for it, feeling for it, but it wasn't there. I was scared and empty.

You walked with us through the halls, and no matter where you'd go, your hand would follow. It was always like that, staying near you, the silly thing. It would never detach, and neither would I.

When the swarm of rats came in, your hand would tense and spring up in a claw. It would come closer to me as you turned to look for exits but they ultimately get farther from me.

Your hand is still on you. It's never left you. I'm sitting here, a hand, scared for my life, and I just want to be attached to you.

You look at me from the middle of a circle of rats, mouth my name, and you grab my hand and squeeze it.

* * *

You hold my hand on the way to school now. It's gone when we arrive.

I can't get you to look at me. Please look at me. Please wrap your fingers around mine again.

When you do look at me, it's in the library or math class when you think I'm not looking. Sometimes you'll look away when I catch your glance, and other times you stare right back at me.

Your hand is on your chin this time. I can see the sun in your eyes. This is one of the times you don't look away, and I can admire your face. Your glance stays at my eyes for a while, but occasionally drops lower.

I hope you're thinking what I am, and we leave it at that.

* * *

It's on the way back from school when you hold my hand again. Your hands are a little cold, but I'm fine with it. I love your hands.

We kick the rocks beneath us and use the edges of sidewalks as balance beams. Your smile saves the world and I can't help but smile with you.

We stop for a moment, about two houses away from our own. This time, I'm the one who pushes the hair out of your eyes.

You look scared, which scares me, which ruins my expression, too. But suddenly your pretty hands are on my face and your pretty lips are pressed to mine, and I'm the hand that's attached again.

I hope I'm attached forever.

* * *

We kiss until our feet are gone.

"Should we be doing this?"

We kiss until our legs are gone.

"Should we be doing this?"

We kiss until our arms are gone.

"Do you think we should stop?"

We kiss until our hands are gone.

* * *

It's the morning when your face bumps into mine again. You look below my nose for a while before walking away to school.

It takes me a second, but I catch up with you and tap your hand. You attach my hand to yours but still look ahead.

"Do you want something more from me? Do you still want to do this?"

"We're kids, Benny, we're just kids."

"Let's not think about it?"

"Let's not think."


End file.
